


To The Love I Could Not Let Leave Me

by WindyRein



Series: Twisted Thoughts & Mangled Dreams [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Cannibalism, Inspired by White Collar, Obsessive Behavior, Poetry, Sibling Love, Sibling Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: So, last night I started thinking about that Tycho Brahe episode of White Collar and how Brahe wrote to his dead twin and then I thought about those fetuses who absorb their twins in the womb and this happened.Disclaimer: I don't actually have a sibling, and no, I don't know if I ended up absorbing my twin in the womb.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, last night I started thinking about that Tycho Brahe episode of White Collar and how Brahe wrote to his dead twin and then I thought about those fetuses who absorb their twins in the womb and this happened.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't actually have a sibling, and no, I don't know if I ended up absorbing my twin in the womb.

I would say I'm sorry if I could

I would claim to seek forgiveness

if that was something you could give

I would beg and plead if that would help

 

But I know none of this is enough

For I killed you before you were born

I feasted on your flesh like it was the finest meal

I won't ask forgiveness for

never wanting you to leave me

sister dear

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)


End file.
